blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 7
'Episode 7 - Liz, For the First Time' As the episode begins, we are back in Franken's lab with Fuyumi and Mame, with only one magical essence left for Fuyumi to drink. Soon Bell transports Staz, Liz, and Braz to the lab also. Staz sees the magical essence and drinks it, because he was thirsty, much to the anger of the others. Mame becomes angry, and explains Fuyumi's current condition, and how it was all his fault, which Staz refuses to believe. Staz's solution to the problem is to give Fuyumi another dose of his blood, which this time has more strength due to his newly released powers. However, Staz reminds his older brother of the deal they made, and Braz sasy they should go see Fuyumi's original body, so the group travels back to the East Demon World. They first go to the Third-Eye Cafe, where Deku and Yoshida are both enjoying a drink. Bell quickly pulls Staz over to talk about something she finds suspicious. She senses that Braz might know a lot more than they do, and she's confused about a certain conversation they had. Back when Braz and Liz arrested Franken and Akimu in front of her, Braz questioned why Bell was helping to ressurect Fuyumi. He asked if it was because "Bell knew how important Fuyumi was to her". Staz advises her to just forget about, and in return Bell asks him to give Fuyumi a small bell, which if Fuyumi rings it 3 times, Bell will come ot her assistance. Afterwards, Deku and Yoshida went and returned to the Cafe with Fuyumi's orginal skeleton. Seeing these, Braz pulls out a gun-shaped mechanism he developed, and says Fuyumi's clothes are in the way, and for someone to strip her down. Staz is instantly creeped out and refuses to do so, especially becuase he does not know what Braz is prepared to do. Braz explains the gun will take a sample of her magic. Additionally, he describes how human resurrection is acomplished by converting magic into what humans call "the soul", and then replacing it into a new body. Staz understands and as Fuyumi is beginning to wake up, he lifts up part of her shirt so that Braz can take a sample, without concern to the newly-awaken Fuyumi. Braz then takes his leave, supposedly to go and prepare the resurrection. However, he says that Liz would like to see more of Staz's territory, and asks Staz to take care of her for a while. Staz questions his brother about whether it will be easy to take out Staz's magic from the sample, seeming as Fuyumi's magic is a mix of the two of them. Braz brushes it off, saying that it will be simple. So Braz departs, reminding Staz that he should continue to be Fuyumi's blood bank, and pops/flys/disappears from the conversation using his magic. As Braz flys, away from the others, he talks to himself, describing how he'll take out Staz' magic from Fuyumi's magic sample, but for his own personal gain to examine his newfound strength. With Liz at his side, Staz begins to return to the Cafe, but sees Liz peering through a shop window at a cute stuffed animal, which he buys for her, despite her "tsundere" attitude about whether or not she likes it. When the two siblings return, they find that Fuyumi has decided to help out the cafe, and has prepared a human-world meal for them. (An omelette with rice, but Staz thinks it looks more like a Tsuchinoko .) Liz begins to eat through a mouth-hole in her mask, but Staz uncovers her face, and finds that she had been crying. Liz doesn't explain why, but Staz assumes it was because Liz was remebering the siblings' parents when Fuyumi had told a story about her own family situation. They finish the meal (Staz says that it was, like Fuyumi, simple in taste.) Liz says it was "yummy", which makes Fuyumi overjoyed, and she promises to make it again whenever she wants. (But won't make it for Staz.) A flashback occurs in the next scene, and we see Braz giving his younger sister a "Demon World Acropolis Ticket" (Presumeably a ticket that will transport her back to her home). Braz says that once he recieves what he's after, he would like Liz to return back to him. But until then, she is not allowed to return home. He will be spending all of his time in the lab, and Braz wants her to keep an eye on Staz to make sure he doesn't interfere. We then see Liz sitting in Staz's room to herself, and Staz questions why she's upset, and if she wants to go back home, why doesn't she? He then assumes Braz told her to do something, and as Liz ignores him he knows he nailed it. She says it's because she'll get in the way of Braz's research, but Staz doesn't seem to believe this too much. Liz tells Fuyumi and Staz how Braz rejects her, and she has to be a "good-girl" so that he will pay attention to her. However, Staz tells her that if she is going to stay, she needs to ignore Braz and have fun, like "bad-girls" do in the demon world. He then gives her a movie to watch*, which she adores, and watches it over again a few times. Fuyumi and Staz then go out to the balcony together, and Fuyumi thanks Staz for being so kind to not only his sister, but to herself as well. Staz then remembers to give Fuyumi the bell he was meant to give her. As they continue, a mysterious boy is watching them from afar... Back in his room, Staz and Deku are playing a video game, and Liz decides she will take a bath, to which Fuyumi tags along. Liz is confused as to why Fuyumi wants to come in the bath with her; apparently she's never taken a bath together with someone. In the end, they both end up bathing together, and Liz questions why Fuyumi is being so nice to her. She thinks that it's because everyone is always afraid of Braz and herself, and that she's trying to suck up to her to be liked by her. However, Fuyumi says this isn't the case, and that she's just jealous that Staz has such a cute little sister. Later, the two girls decide it's time to go to bed, which Fuyumi and Liz get into the same bed (again Liz thinks she's creepy), and the two talk for a while. Liz gets emotional saying that she had a lot of fun today, but she's always been so lonely. With this, Fuyumi promises to stay with her forever. But as this is happening, the creepy mysterious guy pulls out an ominous looking cloth and waves it around in a pretty suspicious manner.... In the morning, Liz wakes up to find a sealed letter on the pillow next to her, instead of Fuyumi. Liz goes to wake Staz up, and he sees the note, which states simply "Don't look for me -Fuyumi". After consulting Deku, Mame, and Yoshida at the Third-Eye, they come to the conclusion it was against her will that she was taken. To the others' surprise, Staz begins to be hard on himself, realizing that whenever Fuyumi needs him most, he's not there. (Mame and the others find this strange, because he usual "motto" is to never admit he's wrong.) The others soon cheer him up into giving them orders, however, and he says to do whatever it takes to find Fuyumi, or else he'll kill the Demon World. When everyone else leaves, Staz is told by Liz that Braz would know where she is, because he placed a tracking device on her when taking a sample of her magic. He then orders Liz to return home and find out where Fuyumi is from Braz. He's so serious that he says he'll give Liz anything to do this, including all of his games, manga, anime, evertyhing. As Liz is leaving, in return she says that if he fails to find her, she'll never forgive him. Deku then calls Staz, and says that Saty saw a person she'd never seen eating at a diner in the morning. Yoshida then uses his shapshifting powers to transform into what Saty's description of the guy is, and they send a picture to Staz (He says he looks like a guy who would listen to British Rock). He then asks which way he went, and goes on pursuit, which will continue in the next episode... *I believe in the manga it was one of the Ghibli movies, probably Castle in the Sky Characters Introduced Knell (this is the mysterious guy, I know who he is already so i linked to him. I left out his last name to prevent spoilers, don't click the link if you dont want to know anything) Category:Episodes